


it can't break us

by warriorjemma



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorjemma/pseuds/warriorjemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the moments after the big kiss in 3x08</p>
            </blockquote>





	it can't break us

**Author's Note:**

> my friend asked me to write this, so i did, and decided to post it. enjoy!

He’d said they were cursed; that the cosmos was against them. He was convincing himself that this would end in disaster. Jemma knew that Fitz did that whenever he got bad news. He would go through every possible reason why it was wrong, trying to shield himself from the truth. Now, he was shielding himself from her.

Surely he didn’t really believe that. He was a scientist. Surely he knew that curses weren’t real, and that the universe couldn’t possibly have it out for them. 

If she was truly being honest with herself, she couldn’t blame him for thinking that. It certainly seemed like something, supernatural or not, was working against them. Every time a spark of anything ignited, something came along to extinguish it. 

He was just being cautious. He wanted to spare her feelings, but also his own. They both knew that, with their history, nothing good could come from a relationship. 

But he’d kissed her, right after she’d confessed her love for another man. She’d never seen Fitz like that. He’d been so angry, but confused at the same time. His kiss surprised her. One second he was yelling at her, the next her back was against the lab bench and his lips were on hers. And one second after that, he’d backed away, afraid of what he’d just done. 

Before she could stop herself, she was pulling him closer, kissing him softly, and not wanting to stop. She wished it hadn’t ended, that his harsh words would just dissipate and they could stay in that moment forever. 

And that was where he’d left her, tears filling her eyes, standing at what used to be their lab, but now had an entirely different aura. She turned in her chair to look at their computer, and a picture taped to the edge of the screen caught her eye. It was the picture they’d taken in Peru. They were genuinely happy. No Ward, no Hydra, no Inhumans, only little adventures to save people. Jemma desperately wished to be happy like that again. 

Then it hit her. She was happy like that when he’d kissed her. When he’d asked her to dinner. When she’d first seen him after being separated for two months. He made her happy. And sitting here wasn’t going to change anything. 

Jemma set down the photo, and made her way to Fitz’s bedroom. She found him still dressed, but with his shirt untucked, sitting in a leather chair by his bed. He shot up out of the chair when she entered the room. 

He started to speak, but she cut him off by pulling him by his collar to her lips. She could tell he was surprised, but once he realized what was happening, he gently returned the kiss. 

When they finally broke apart, Jemma said only one thing.

“Fitz, you’re a scientist. You know better than anyone. Curses aren’t real. And even if they were, we’re stronger than that. We’ve made it through worse. Curses can’t make decisions for us.”


End file.
